Of cookies, kisses and fingers?
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Shishido and Choutarou make cookies for the holidays! Am I really the only person who thought of cookies before mistletoe when I thought Christmas?


Disclaimer: Really, you think I own something worthwhile? Get out of here!

A/N: It's short but I really wanted something cute and fluffy and not smut to post for Christmas and if I kept going it would not have qualified. Okay, and I kept getting distracted writing stuff for ice Flow or watching Johnny's boys be their wonderful gay selves. But can you honestly blame me, there was pelvic thrusting, shirt ripping and a song about miso soup! So enjoy the short bit of my attempt at Silver Pair holiday cuteness with a sprinkling of Adorable for Ice. Merry Christmas/whatever holiday you choose to celebrate everyone!

* * *

Shishido cursed and pulled his jacket tighter around his body as he trudged up the long driveway of the Ohtori household. How he had let Choutarou talk him into coming over at eight in the morning to make Christmas cookies was a mystery even to himself. Alright, maybe it had something to do with the thought of seeing his kouhai's excited face and shining eyes so early in the day. Grumbling about waking up early to do girly things, and damning his lack of resistance whenever Choutarou was involved, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. A faint call of "coming," was heard and moments later Choutarou's smiling face greeted him.

"Shishido-san! You came!"

"Well yeah, someone has to make sure you don't burn yourself." Shishido responded, blushing slightly.

Choutarou smiled at his doubles partners excuse. Of course he knew that Shishido wouldn't want to admit to being excited to bake cookies with his best friend. Stepping back to let the brunette into the house he then lead the way down the hall to the large kitchen. Slipping on a pink apron that one of the cooks had left for their use he handed a slightly manlier white one to his senpai. He quickly set about pulling the various ingredients necessary from the refrigerator and cabinets as the other boy fought with trying to put the piece of cloth on properly. Turning back from the pantry with the sugar and flour in hand Choutarou had to stop and laugh at the sight of his doubles partner failing in his attempt to try the apron properly.

"Turn around Shishido-san and I'll tie it for you." he offered with one of his sweet smiles that he knew the other was weak against.

Flushing in embarrassment Shishido turned around, telling himself how lame it was that he couldn't even tie the damn apron. Once the apron matter was solved the two set to work on the first batch of cookies. As Choutarou measured the ingredients and poured them into the bowl Shishido stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do. He found himself admiring the younger boy's graceful long fingers as he carefully separated the appropriate number of eggs. Without realizing it his mind began to wander, wondering how those fingers would feel running over his body and through his hair.

"Shishido-san?"

The surly teen came back to reality at the sound of his kowhai's voice calling his name. Blinking he looked up to see a whisk being held out to him. Blushing he reached to accept the utensil, only reddening further when his fingers brushed against the digits of his prior fantasies. Trying to beat down the heat in his face he set about mixing the batter. A bit of the mixture splattered up onto the apron as he jerkily rotated his hand. Suddenly his hand was being covered by a larger one that guided his in a smoother movement.

"If you move your rotate your wrist like this you'll be keep more of the batter in the bowl Shishido-san."

The brunette shivered as the taller boys breath ghosted across his cheek. He could feel the heat of Choutarou's body close enough to make him yearn for more, but far enough to remain decent. That is until the teen's free arm came to wrap around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Those slender fingers began rubbing circles on his hip, almost causing the elder of the two to jump in surprise.

"E-eh! Choutarou, what---"

Shishido's words were swallowed by Choutarou's soft pink lips pressing gently against his own. When he pulled back Choutarou's face had gained a pink tint of its own. He nervously looked anywhere but at his shorter senpai. Unfortunately Shishido soon got tired of his "lame bashful and shy act" and forced his face back around. This time when their lips met it was much less gentle as the older teens tongue invaded the not-quite-as-innocent-as-he-appears younger boy's mouth; exploring every inch of uncharted territory. They continued to familiarize themselves with one another's lips, tongue and saliva until Choutarou reminded his new boyfriend that they still had cookies to make. Grudgingly Shishido turned back to the batter, eager to get the disruptive task over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Why'd you have to promise Jirou that you'd make cookies for the Christmas party anyway?"

"I thought it would be fun for us to make them together." Choutarou blushingly replied.

"So we do all the work while he and Atobe fool around?" Shishido grumbled.

"At least this way you know the cookies are safe to eat without any extra salty ingredients."

Shishido stared at his friend in mild surprise before he began laughing. Well, he did have a point there.


End file.
